Gareki-kun
by Sereitei Yamamoto-Gokudera
Summary: YOREKI Cap. 2 Sus labios se contraen y luego se extienden, formando mi nombre y un "te amo", al que correspondo sin palabras.
1. Chapter 1

******Dedicado a: **_Reikon con todo mi amor._

**GAREKI-KUN**

* * *

Dedícame una mirada. Una, no pido más que eso. Aunque soy incapaz de pedirlo de frente y no hago más que rogar en el silencio de mis pensamientos, que tus hermosos ojos negros me hagan parte de ti, reflejándome en ellos. Cuando eso llega pasar, cuando casualmente mis plegarías son escuchadas y algo te impulsa a mirarme y animar mis falsas esperanzas, sonrió con la inocencia de un idiota enamorado. En mitad de la batalla, de la serenidad de un descanso, en la angustia de la espera, solo con mirarme guías mis latidos hacía a ti, y con decir mi nombre pones a tu voluntad mi ser.

Tal vez fue en Rinoll donde este sentimiento brotó entre los copos de nieve y tu comentario inconsciente que me hizo darme cuenta de tu ternura, del niño que yace madurando a destiempo, por causa de la vida, tras la fachada de rebelde. O quizás fue nuestro primer encuentro el que hizo florecer en mi interior una persecución, de la que no fui consciente hasta hace poco, por conseguir, no tu amistad sino tu corazón.

No obstante el "tal vez" y el "quizás" no tienen mucha importancia a estar alturas ¿cierto? Lo importante, es que estoy aquí, sumergido en la confusión del amor, añorando que me veas, que me encuentres, aun si el que esta fuera no es el yo que conoces, sino la parte oscura de mi existencia. El yo que duele.

El día que partiste a la Academia Kuronomei, cuando crucé la entrada del barco de regreso, y me di cuenta que no te darían la bienvenida las ovejas en un largo tiempo, se me hizo un hueco en la boca del estómago. Me costó caminar y actuar normal frente a Nai-chan y Tsukumo. El camino a mi habitación fue largo, tortuoso, y debo admitir que me perdí, aunque suene tonto ya que el Segundo Barco es como mi casa. Una vez recostado en la cama, abrazando a mi peluche de Nyanperona, pude darle un nombre a mi desesperación, a mi urgencia de ti. Las cuatro letras se formaron en mi mente, tan luminosas como el sol, ominosas como solo la verdad puede serlo aun en la tranquilidad que otorga, dulces en su inocencia, amargas en la incertidumbre: amor.

Al despertar en el hospital, luego de quedar inconsciente en Rinoll, fuiste mi primer pensamiento, mi impulso para huir. En la Mansión del Humo perdí la cabeza al ver la puerta cerrarse a tus espaldas. Pensaba en el pequeño Nai, sí, pero… aunque me cueste aceptarlo y me sienta terrible por ello, mi prioridad eras tú. Cuando Nai-chan, Karoku y tú desaparecieron, quería encontrarlos a los tres, pero a ti… a ti quería tenerte entre mis brazos. La posibilidad de no encontrarte, se cernió bestial sobre mi espalda con sus cuatro patas aplastándome contra el suelo, cortándome la respiración y nublándome la mente. En esas ocasiones, saber que tú estabas bien, verte de nuevo, escucharte y sentir tus golpes, ha sido lo que me ha permitido volver a respirar, a vivir.

Me daba miedo pelear, temía perder a las personas que me importaban, a no poder volver y compartir promesas de nuevo. Pero… peleara o no peleara, la posibilidad de que alguien no volviera a ese único lugar donde el "bienvenidos" me otorga un hogar, siempre estaba presente, y aun así en mitad del campo de batalla mis piernas se paralizaban. Así fue, hasta que llegaste… y quise proteger a alguien, protegerme a mí mismo, ganar… para volver a casa… y disfrutar de esos momentos juntos.

Llegaron a mí, ambos, Nai-chan y tú, y se hicieron importantes en mi vida, pero tú te mezclaste con mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos, cambiando quien soy. Solo tu…

Las lágrimas brotan, ruedan por mis mejillas, y se pierden en la inmensidad de este sentimiento.

Gareki-kun… aun si te muestro esa otra parte de mí, el yo que se ríe de su propia pena ¿está bien si sigo queriendo ganarme tu amor? ¿Aun puedo albergar este deseo, colosal, incontrolable, sin esperanzas? Aun si soy el Yogi que estás viendo ahora, riendo desquiciadamente, lanzando a sus amigos; aun si no soy quien piensas, ni quien yo mismo pienso, si tengo un pasado negro como una noche sin luna y sin estrellas, ¿aun puedo… amarte?

No te pido que me ames… no puedo obligarte a responder a los sentimientos de alguien como yo, dividido en dos, tan solo quisiera saber si está bien que te amé, que mi pecho se caliente al verte, que mi corazón se aceleré hasta doler cuando te escucho, que mi piel arda con un roce accidental, que mis manos quieran sostenerte, que te busque, que te piense, que te anhele.

Abrazando mis rodillas, sentado en medio del pedazo olvidado que me corresponde cuando el otro Yogi sale, pienso en ti, y en cuanto te amo, Gareki-kun.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Luego de tanto tiempo dormida en esto de los fanfics, con tres a cuestas que aún no termino, lo primero que hizo mi cerebro al despertar, fue un Yoreki… ¡lo que me encanta! Porque el Yoreki es mi segunda pareja preferida, siendo la primera el 8059. Así que espero que les guste.

Este mini que es como un recuento de los daños del amor, se sitúa en la parte inicial del tomo 10 de Karneval, y es la primera parte de probablemente 3 (vamos a ver cómo sale).

Si tienen alguna duda, comentario, etc., adelante. Agradezco de antemano sus rewius y ¡viva el YOREKI.


	2. Idiota durmiente

**IDIOTA DURMIENTE**

* * *

El barco esta en silencio. Cada uno de los tripulantes navega en su propio mundo lejos de los pasillos por los que me muevo nervioso, rogando que ninguna oveja me vea, y me fuerce a admitir la infame razón por la que me encuentro merodeando, cual delincuente, a deshoras.

Varios y largos minutos pasan y la suerte me sonríe y coloca ante mí, sin contratiempos ni sustos, la puerta de mi desvelo. Tomo una bocanada de aire, y abro.

Los delicados oídos de Nai captan el sonido. Primero reacciona su cuerpo, sentándose en la cama, y su mente procesa despacio apenas un atisbo de lo que ocurre, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sonrío con el dedo índice en los labios, rogando que no hable y vuelva a dormir. La inocencia de su naturaleza mueve su cabeza en un adormilado asentimiento, y se restriega los parpados antes de acostarse de nuevo, con la luz de la luna, a la que encara, dibujando su sombra en el colchón. Su respiración gana profundidad hasta que estoy seguro de que se encuentra sumergido en las cálidas aguas del sueño.

-_Pequeño Nai..._ -lo llamo una vez. Se remueve, y en mi interior se remueve la culpa que abandono en una esquina de mis pensamientos, andando los pasos que me hacen falta para llegar a la otra cama en la habitación, donde una figura yace apacible e inmóvil en la penumbra.

Me arrodillo a su lado.

Son horas de descanso y sin embargo, estoy aquí, con el corazón desbocado y la respiración cortada, buscando en la oscuridad los trazos del rostro de Gareki-kun, perturbando la tranquilidad del silencio.

Mientras duerme su ceño se aligera. Se ve tan inocente, lejos de todo el dolor que guarda en su interior, que quisiera abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás. El calor de su cuerpo, a unos centímetros del mío, me seduce, me invita a estirar mis brazos y rodearlo por completo, no solo con ternura, sino una desmedida dosis de lo que siento por él.

Con mi rostro recostado en mis brazos, acaricio con la mirada cada línea de su pacifica expresión.

Quiero besarlo. Más esta noche solo he venido a ser un mudo observador de sus sueños, a ser el acosador desapercibido del corazón que aún no me pertenece, pero que anhelo. A regalarle en silencio caramelos, y el amor de un gato amarillo, azucarado y saltarín, que al llegar la noche se mete a hurtadillas en el cielo parar admirar a su amada luna.

Sin notarlo, el cansancio me arrastra a su guarida...

En la confusión del sueño y la vigilia, los labios entreabiertos de mi niño pistolero me llaman. Sus labios se contraen y luego se extienden, formando mi nombre y un "te amo", al que correspondo sin palabras.

La mañana llega, escandalosa a través de los ventanales, y con ella, una patada en la cara y una acusación que tarda en asentarse en mi confundido cerebro, sobre un pervertido sin vergüenza.

**…**

Despierto lentamente. Las formas de la habitación, iluminadas por el amanecer, se interrumpen por una ilusión frente a mí, que arranca de mis labios una sonrisa automática: un idiota durmiente.

Un segundo más tarde, con cada mecanismo de mi cabeza colocado apresuradamente en su sitio, mi pie se mueve, mis mejillas se sonrojan y el corazón se me desboca. ¡¿Qué demonios hace este imbécil en mi cama?!

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bien, por fin el segundo capítulo, aunque más que capítulos están saliendo como one shots… ustedes entienden… que al final se relacionaran.

Muchísimas gracias por sus rewius, su apoyo, y si a ustedes les sigue pareciendo, seguiré aportando algo para esta hermosa pareja. De momento, espero sigan este ff, porque la tercera es la vencida, por decirlo de un modo.

Y como el anterior capítulo, este se lo dedico a la mujer de mi vida: Reikon. Te amo.


End file.
